Vasebreaker Endless
is the tenth and last Vasebreaker level. Strategy Vasebreaker Endless, much like Survival: Endless, offers a chance to hone your skills against ever increasing odds. Plants Of the 35 vases provided, 19 are plants along with 1 vase of Sun. For all levels, you receive: *6 backwards Repeaters *2 Threepeaters *1 Peashooter *2 Snow Peas *5 Squashes *1 Wall-nut *1 Plantern *1 Potato Mine You will also receive 25 to 75 sun every level that can be used for a Cherry Bomb. Zombies The final 15 jars are zombies. For the first 10 levels, you will face: *8 Regular Zombies *5 Buckethead Zombies *1 Gargantuar + Imp, although it cannot be thrown if the Gargantuar is over halfway across the screen *1 Jack-in-the-Box Zombie Every ten levels, a basic zombie will be replaced with an additional Gargantuar (There will be 9 Gargantuars after a streak of 80). Basic Strategy *Of the 35 jars, you will always receive 2 green jars that always contain plants. It's best to save them for when you really need something. *Starting out, break jars along the right edge (Column 9) one at a time. *If you find a plant, keep breaking until you find a zombie that needs killing. *Try not to place plants before you know they will be needed. You'll be surprised how many empty rows you get. *If a seed packet ever starts flashing, place it immediately because it will disappear if unused. Generally, you'll want to spread out your plants so that you can cover multiple rows. *If you find Squash, it's time to start clearing the left-side columns. Beginning with the center row of column 4, break the jars until you find a Gargantuar or Buckethead, and try to multi-squash. *If you find a standard Zombie, put a Reverse Repeater in that row and it will defeat him before he gets to the end. *The Plantern ideally should be placed in the 4th column (second column of jars) in either the 2nd, 3rd or 4th row. This will illuminate 3 rows worth of 3 columns in the most deadly area. However it should be placed wherever it can illuminate the most jars, so it should be placed other places under different circumstances. *Wall-nuts can be used in place of a Squash in rows with multiple Bucketheads. As long as you break them one at a time, the Wall-nut can absorb a lot of damage while you only hit them with 2 or three peas. This will save Squash and allow you to double up on Reverse Repeaters in other rows some times. Remember, against a Gargantuar the Wall-nut will just get smashed so put it somewhere else. *Don't be afraid to double-up. If you get a row with little or no zombies, move those resources elsewhere. Sometimes you will end a game with a row having as many as 7 plants! *Be patient. If you have a row that is currently killing a zombie, wait until he dies and clear out that row. *Note that it is important to kill Gargantuars quickly, as they smash vases in addition to plants. *The Adventure mode Vasebreaker, introduced by Crazy Dave, could simply be done by smashing all of the vases at once, since the Lawnmowers will destroy them all. *Threepeaters should be planted in the 2nd and 4th rows. This will cover all the rows. Tactics *'Multi-Squashing': This is the practice of breaking vases in a precise time that another zombie is walking past it so that your squash can kill multiples simultaneously. Try to use the tie to help line them up. Because the zombies don't all have the exact same speed, it's difficult to pull off with more than 2 or 3 at a time, although it should be easy with normal and Buckethead Zombies. The most useful example of multi-squashing is in front of Gargantuars. As he goes down the row, he will break vases creating a traffic jam of zombies. However, if there is at least one plant in the first column (left-most), they will all pile up to eat that plant, creating an opportunity to multi-squash the whole group, and hopefully the Gargantuar too. Technically you can blow up multiple zombies with a single Potato Mine, but it's much more difficult. *'Wild-clicking': This is what you do when you need a certain plant quickly, and have already exhausted your two given green vases. It's best to go down each column, starting with the far left. If you can avoid rows that are already trying to kill something, do so. Once you've cleared a whole column, start on the next column to the left, and see if you can line them up for a potential multi-squash. Once you've found what you're looking for, clean up by placing plants in rows where they can be used. *'Know your columnpoints': Each zombie can only take a certain number of hits. For a standard zombie, it is 10 single pea shots. However, since it is too cumbersome to count, here is the number of columnpoints (columns a zombie can traverse while taking regular damage (in other words, a Peashooter) before it will die). **Zombie - 3 **Buckethead Zombie - 15 **Gargantuar - 36 **Imp - 3 (approximately appears to take only 10 normal damage shots). (What this means is in a row with a single peashooter, a normal zombie will survive 3 columns before dying. If he's being hit by a repeater, he'll only make it about 1 1/2. To determine how far a zombie will go, take his columnpoints and divide it by the number of peas hitting him. Remember, some zombies are slightly faster than others, so use this as an estimation.) Note: Snow Pea will halve a zombie's speed, so divide their columnpoints by two. Don't forget that a Snow Pea also does 1 damage as well. Squash and Potato Mines do 18 columnpoints worth of damage to everything they hit. *'Dealing with Gargantuars': Gargantuars are your single worst threat, other than an ill-timed Jack-in-the-Box. It is straight forward to just hit him with two Squash, but when you get to higher levels you won't have enough squash to do this and cover Bucketheads. Therefore, you need to learn how to kill them with just one Squash. **If the Gargantuar appears in the right 3 columns (7,8,9) don't hit him with a Squash immediately. He will throw the Imp who will eat any single shooter except the Snow Pea (if you have a Threepeater in an adjacent row, that will suffice). The Imp will also use up Potato Mines or Squash unnecessarily. **If the Gargantuar appears in the left 2 columns (3,4) double squash him. It would take at least 1 Squash and quite a bit of firepower to take him out, so just be done with him. **If he appears in the middle, your are probably in good shape. He can absorb as much damage as a normal Buckethead assuming you'll use at least 1 squash, and once he passes the 6th column he'll no longer throw the Imp. That should give you enough time to kill him. **Snow Peas in column 1 are ideal. They slow him and any zombies he liberates down and can kill the Imp if he throws it. **Potato Mines will hurt him if they are set, but if he breaks a zombie out in front of him that zombie will waste the mine. **Timing Squashes can be very tricky. If you are good, you can place it so that a zombie in front of him will squash the zombie and Gargantaur. *'Cherry Bombs': Cherry Bombs should only be used in an emergency. However, here are some hints: **Use it as a last ditch option. If you're going to lose the game because someone is walking off screen, blow them up with the Cherry Bomb. **Use it to clear multiple rows. Since the Cherry bomb hits a 3x3 area, it can defend multiple rows simultaneously. **Use it to take out 2 Gargantuars. If a Gargantuar breaks another Gargantuar out, it can be very difficult to hit both with a single Squash. Cherry Bombs can handle this. **Pay attention to the recharge time. Like in the normal game, the recharge is painfully slow. If you have made it to later levels, give it a chance to recharge fully before or even in game. You can lose the game even if you have enough Sun for a Cherry Bomb because it's still recharging .There will be at least one Gargantuar in every level Videos Trivia *Since the Gargantuar doesn't appear in the online version of Plants vs. Zombies, it is replaced by the Giga Football Zombie. **It appears in the same frequency as the Gargantuar based on streak, except that it is absent in the first and third streak. *In the Web version, there are no Jack-in-the-Box Zombies, so they have been replaced with a dynamite. **For web version, frequency of plants/zombies: **1st round: 5 Peashooters, 5 Squash, 5 Zombies. **2nd round: 4 Peashooters, 4 Squash, 5 Snow Peas, 5 Zombies, 1 Buckethead, 1 Giga Football Zombie. **3rd round: 7 Reverse Repeaters, 2 Squash, 3 Snow Peas, 3 Wall-nuts, 6 Zombies, 3 Bucketheads, 1 Dynamite. **4th to 10th rounds: 2 Peashooters, 8 Reverse Repeaters, 5 Squash, 2 Snow Peas, 2 Wall-nuts, some Sun, 8 Zombies, 5 Bucketheads, 1 Giga Football Zombie, Dynamite. **11th round onwards: Same as 4th to 10th round, except that every 10 rounds results in a Zombie being substituted for a Giga Football Zombie, until the basic Zombies have run out. This means that there will be 9 Giga Football Zombies after 90 flags onwards. *When the last zombie (except for Gargantuars) is killed in a streak in Vasebreaker: Endless, only its head will fall down and its body will disappear. *There is a glitch on the PS Vita version when the last vase broken contains a plant and there are no Zombies remaining, then the dropped Seed Packet does not appear. See Also *Vasebreaker *Puzzle Mode *Giga Football Zombie *Strategy Guide (Puzzle Mode) Category:Puzzle Mode Category:Vasebreaker Category:Night Category:Endless Levels